What's the story, morning glory
by josiris
Summary: PWP. A silly piece bit of humourous smut. Alex breaks in to wake Gene up.


Alex pounded on the front door. Where the hell was he, and why wasn't he answering his phone. She rapped the letter box.

"Gene!" she shouted up at the front bedroom window, not even knowing if that was where he slept.

The bedroom window of the house next door flew open and an angry man glared at her and shouted.

"Oy, Some of us are trying to get some kip. Do you know what time it is?" Actually she didn't. Alex glanced down at her watch. Six-thirty. Shit.

"I'm sorry." she said apologetically. "We're on police business, we've been trying to ring the house but there's no answer." Alex looked over her shoulder at Ray and Chris who we're sat in the car, parked outside the house, laughing. How had she got lumbered with coming to wake Gene up? They just shrugged at her. Cowards.

"Phones are out. Some idiot from the telephone exchange buggered the lines up."

Well that would be why then.

"Thank you….and I'm sorry to have disturbed you." He closed the window. Great, what now.

Alex wandered back out to the car. "Phones are out." They nodded in a _'we can hear thank you very much'_ kind of way.

It still didn't explain why he wasn't answering the door. Although thinking back, he hadn't left the bar till gone one and was rather…pissed. More so than usual. Which, Alex thought, was possibly her fault as she had been winding him up and disagreeing with pretty much everything he had said all night.

"You'll have to break in." Ray chipped in.

"Why me?" She asked indignantly. The '_because you're the one that put him in the foul mood and we're not copping the shit for waking him' _look on their faces, told her why.

Alex sighed. This was going to be a long day, she could feel it. "I need wood." Ray and Chris sniggered. "I do NOT have time for your juvenile jokes. Wood."

Before they had chance to reply, she spotted a broom in the front garden. Unscrewing the pole from the brush, she said a silent prayer that Gene had not put the latch up on the door.

Sliding the handle through the letterbox and putting both hands through to hold it, she positioned one end under the latch then jiggled and pushed it upwards. Once, twice…she was losing the knack for this, obviously. Three times and the door clicked open.

Alex discarded the broom handle and headed up the stairs. She saw his shirt crumpled up on the landing floor, then followed a trail of clothes into the bedroom.

She took in the sight that greeted her with a smile. There he was. Spread out on the bed, a thin sheet bunched around his waist and naked chest on show. She knew without the shadow of a doubt the rest of him was naked too.

Concentrate, Alex. She thought. Wake him up and get going. Although, it seemed one part of him was already awake. His hand resting protectively over it. Why did all men do that, she thought. Scared someone will come in in the night and steal it.

Alex went to the side of the bed ready to call him, shake him if she had too. Before she had the chance to do either his hands shot out and grabbed her around the waist. Dragging her on top of him, sat squarely on his chest. His hands gripping her hips and pinning her in place. Her hand falling backwards and landing on his hard cock.

Gene eyes shot open. Staring unfocussed up at her. "There better be a good reason for you breaking into my 'ouse and waking me up, Bolly."

"Well." she grinned. It doesn't seem your too upset by my presence." Her hand applied a little more pressure, and he groaned. "Dreaming about me I hope?"

"I refuse to answer that on the grounds that your hand is far too near something I'd like to stay attached to my body."

"Why don't I have a key to your house? You have one to mine."

"'Cause I'm never bloody here, I'm always at yours. If you hadn't been such an annoying cow and got on your high horse, about something I can't even bloody remember now, I wouldn't have come here last night."

Truth be told she couldn't even remember herself what they had been arguing about. Stupid cheap wine.

He moved his hands and squeezed her arse cheeks and his cock twitched in her hand. She feigned annoyance at him.

"What?" he said with a cheeky grin. "I can't control what it does." As if to emphasise the point it twitched again.

Alex sighed dramatically. "We have to go. Body found down on East India docks."

"Nope." He said indignantly, pulling her further up his chest and reluctantly loosening her grip on his cock. "Not till you've been punished. Stiff's not going anywhere…well not the one on the docks." Alex slapped his arm.

"Punished? For what?" She was sure she'd forgotten something important.

"For Breakin' in, waking me up and being a bloody pain in my arse. Not to mention making me sleep on me own last night."

Alex went to retort that he had stormed off himself, but as her mouth opened to speak, his hand slipped up under her skirt and his fingers started rubbing the lace that covered her clit. Dipping down and pressing the damp material into her. The roughness of the lace tickling her nerve endings.

"Gene!" she tried to protest, but didn't try too hard as he pulled her further up. And his mouth disappeared under her skirt, blowing warm puffs of air between her thighs. Still rubbing and pressing against her now over sensitised clit.

"Take these off." He twanged her knicker elastic. She didn't move, lost in the sensations he was evoking. "Now!" he commanded, and she climbed off and stood on shaky legs to remove her knickers. As she went to undo her skirt, he told her no, leave it all on.

She climbed back on the bed, straddling his shoulders. She knew what he wanted. He wanted her to sit on his face and ride his mouth as he tongued her into orgasm.

Gene smoothed his hands up her inner thigh, spreading her open and pulling her wet pussy against his mouth. His tongue pushing, hotly and sharply inside her as his thumb pressed hard against her clit.

Alex jerked up. Reaching out to grab hold of the headboard for support, then dropping back down against his hungry mouth, rubbing herself over his face, coating his nose and cheeks in her juices. He tongued her fast, swiping up and down, in and out, then latching onto her clit as he thrust two fingers forcefully inside her. Her own hips pumping in time with his pistoning fingers.

She was close, he sucked harder. Her skirt which was bunched up around her waist slipped down over his face, obscuring her view of him eating her out. She pulled it away, and his fingernails dug into her arse cheek as he held her tightly too him as she literally rode out her orgasm. Panting wildly.

Alex sagged back down his chest. Her skin flushing and burning.

Gene put his arm behind his head and watched her. So totally undone.

"You're a dirty mare, Bolly."

"Me?" she tried to look innocent. Then realised that in their predicament that really was not going to work.

She suddenly remembered. "Oh my god. Ray and Chris."

Gene didn't want her to mention them, he wanted her hand back on his cock to relieve the pressure now built up painfully in his balls.

"They're outside in the car!" Yes that was it. Dead body. Wake him up. Get to the docks. "I left the door open!" Not spread your legs and ride him like a champion jockey on grand national day.

"Bolly!"

"Get up, we have to go." she started to panic and climbed quickly off the bed. Pulling her knickers back on and righting her clothes.

"I AM up." His hand had pulled the sheet down and was stroking his cock. "Up and raring to go."

"Gene! We don't have time, we need to leave now, before they come looking for us."

He grunted. He should have made her suck him off.

He got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Had a quick shower and came back and threw on a clean shirt and suit.

"You owe me big time, Bolly." He groused as they went down the stairs and out to the car.

Ray and Chris were leaning against the car smirking. Alex really hoped one of them had not come up the stairs while they were….

"Raymondo, you and the div take this nancy car and get to the docks. Lady B and myself will follow in a bloody proper car. Capiche?

"Boss."

Alex and Gene got in the Quattro, where Alex started to giggle as Gene turned the key in the ignition.

He turned to her "Care to share?"

Alex was really laughing now. "I was just wondering what you would have done if I'd sent Ray up to wake you."

He shook his head. She really was a pain in his arse. "Well for one, I'd never have been able to lift that fat bastard."

They both laughed this time and sped off towards the docks.


End file.
